The Man of Action
by Nz-san
Summary: Se me da más la acción que las palabras. Carth Onasi.SW KOTOR desde el punto de vista de Carth Onasi.


The Man of Action.

**By**

**Nz**

**Capitulo 1: La misteriosa sobreviviente de la Espiral Endar.**

La Espiral Endar fue destruida, los Sith por la búsqueda de la Jedi Bastila Shan, habían destruido por completo la nave en su ataque, afortunadamente la joven Jedi logro escapar a tiempo y también alguno que otro soldado de la republica pero no fueron muchos, el arribo de los Sith fue directo y contundente, solamente quedaba él y una sobreviviente más.

Carth Onasi, esperaba en la sala de capsulas de escape en espera de la ultima sobreviviente de la Espiral Endar, no tenían mucho tiempo, ya que la nave estallaría dentro de poco y morirían de no salir antes de que eso pasará. Le había dado instrucciones específicas para poder llegar hasta él y así lo hizo, la mujer sobreviviente llego corriendo mirando tras su espalda en alerta de cualquier otro Sith que la siguiese, después volteo hacia él con mirada feroz y un tanto desconfiada mientras Carth hablo con confianza y seguridad en sus palabras.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, rápido, tenemos que huir

— ¿Quién eres tu?— pregunto tajante sin abandonar su estado de alerta ante el.

— Soy un soldado de la republica como tu, la capsula de escape de Bastila ha salido somos los únicos sobrevivientes, rápido ya no tenemos nada para quedarnos aquí. — Le indico el camino hacia las capsulas de escape, la mujer sin esperar más tiempo entro en la capsula seguida por Carth Onasi, quien cerro la puerta tras el y activo el sistema para que la capsula saliera disparada hacia el planeta más cercano, Taris.

En cuanto la capsula de escape salio disparada la nave exploto sin quedar más que polvo de ella, mientras que la capsula se adentraba a la atmósfera a gran velocidad, finalmente, tras traspasar al atmósfera esta se estrello duramente contra la superficie de Taris, llamando la atención de soldados Sith que se encontraban en los alrededores.

Dentro de la capsula, Carth abrió los ojos al sentir que habían aterrizado, no muy acostumbrado a este tipo de aterrizajes siendo él un piloto enteramente experto. Miro hacia su compañera que se encontraba sentada frente él extrañado al no escuchar alguna expresión de ella o visualizar cualquier movimiento, más fue su sorpresa al verla inconciente con un hilo de sangre en su cabeza, Carth se quito rápidamente el cinturón y reviso a aquella mujer visiblemente preocupado, estaba viva, lo constato al revisar su pulso que latía con fuerza, solamente se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, seguramente al momento de estrellarse con tal fuerza sobre la superficie de Taris, su cabeza posiblemente se había estrellado con fuerza contra el vidrio de la ventanilla que se encontraba tan cerca de su cabeza, tenia algunos pedazos de vidrio encajados en su frente los cuales brillaban ante la leve luz que se filtraba de la luna. Lentamente Carth le quito el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a sacarla de la capsula sin esperar que despertara. Muy pronto los soldados Sith llegarían al lugar para revisar si había sobrevivientes en el lugar e independientemente de su estado, ellos no se tentarían el corazón para obtener lo que querían.

Escabulléndose en la oscuridad Carth corrió hacia la civilización sin ser visto y entro a una zona de departamentos cercana, para su fortuna, esta se encontraba deshabitada y en ruinas, no era lo mejor, sin embargo les ayudaría a mantenerse ocultos un tiempo hasta que su compañera despertará y así poderse dedicar a la búsqueda de Bastila, no podía hacerlo solo, ni tampoco podría dejar a esa pobre mujer a su suerte, tras encontrar un departamento abandonado, Carth la deposito en la cama cercana y comenzó a revisarla. Tras sacar algunos paquetes médicos propios, Carth comenzó a curar la herida en la cabeza, primero quito los cristales encajados en la frente, desinfecto la herida para después cocerla y así parar la hemorragia, después puso una venda en su frente y solo espero que ella despertara.

_**Telos IV 20 años atrás.**_

Una pareja caminaba por las calles a altas horas de la noche, tomados de la mano y pasados de alcohol, tras una gran celebración, ambos trataban de mantenerse y pie y cuando menos llegar a casa antes de caer desmayados en la calle.

— No lo vuelvo hacer, en serio que no — dijo la muchacha que a duras penas podía caminar

— ah, vamos fue divertido, una vez al año hace daño, además te lo mereces— dijo el hombre riendo divertido caminando en zic zac.

— no trates de alegrarme, las señoritas no beben alcohol, eres mala influencia para mi Carth Onasi, aunque una, muy atractiva, mala influencia, debo admitir — comento riendo también divertida buscando las llaves de su casa.

Entraron a la casa haciendo un terrible escándalo, tirando el florero y riéndose a carcajadas de cualquier estupidez que hicieran y estrellándose en cualquier esquina que encontraran, al final borrachos y contentos y algo desinhibidos comenzaron el ritual de apariamiento animal, sin medir pensarlo o si quiera controlarse, ambos llegaron a la cama besándose y despojándose de las ropas dominados por la lujuria, pero antes de comenzar con la segunda parte del ritual los dos ya se quedaron dormidos gracias al efecto del alcohol pero eso si, uno sobre el otro completamente ebrios y semi desnudos.

En la mañana siguiente Carth despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, miro a todas partes tratando de descifrar lo que había hecho estando bajo el efecto del alcohol, estaba en el apartamento de su novia casi desnudo, mientras que escuchaba a la chica darse un regaderazo en el baño, ¿lo había hecho o no? No sabia, la verdad no importaba, estaba demasiado crudo para preocuparse por ello. Fue cuando ella salio del baño cubierta con una toalla mirándolo divertida.

— Ey lindo trasero— se rió.

— ¿ah? ¿Qué?— Carth se jalo el pantalón que estaba a sus rodillas y logro ponérselo de manera pesarosa. — ¿Qué hora es Morgana?

— 5 de la mañana — se sentó a su lado secando su cabello con su toalla sin mirar a Carth— tienes suerte de hoy no tener servicio chico piloto pero yo tampoco tengo que trabajar hoy así que, podemos aprovechar el tiempo — rió acostándose a su lado mientras Carth, apenas daba signos de vida, le dolía tanto la cabeza.

— Si, al rato, por ahora déjame tranquilo, me duele la cabeza….

— Después de la borrachera de ayer es normal, oye, mis sabanas tienen sangre… ¿estas bien Carth?— Miro preocupada la sangre que había manchado su cobija

— Me duele la cabeza Morgana, por favor déjame dormir— dijo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, Morgana sin esperar levanto la cabeza de Carth con suavidad para verlo, tenia una herida en la frente seguramente de los topes con las esquinas que se encontraban la noche anterior.

— La sangre esta seca, iré por los paquetes médicos — salio rápidamente de la habitación hacia el baño para sacar el botiquín, hizo que Carth medio dormido se volteará y apoyará su cabeza en sus piernas, para comenzar a curarlo con sumo cuidado mientras que Carth ya despierto la miraba fijamente. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, hermosa, gracias — sonrió mientras Morgana lo hacia de vuelta

— tengo que cuidarte, generalmente los soldados de la republica como tu, tienen el erróneo concepto de son indestructibles.— comenzó a poner una gasa en la herida, mientras Carth tomo su mano

— los soldados tenemos que proteger a los civiles, nuestra misión es proteger a aquellos a quienes queremos— dijo con seriedad y tranquilidad

— ¿aun cuando se lastiman con gravedad?

— Seria un honor morir por aquel que amas…

— No lo entiendo…— comento terminando de poner la gasa— Eso no haría feliz a la persona que proteges… si murieras… no me harías feliz aun si murieras por mi. — agrego con tristeza, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— Aun así… quiero hacerlo… déjame protegerte…

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿me dejarías hacerlo? — Morgana levanto la mirada confundida hacia los ojos de Carth que la miraba con una sonrisa dulce. — ¿me dejarías protegerte siempre? ¿Te casarías conmigo?... prometo, que yo siempre voy a protegerte

— Carth yo…

— por favor, déjame protegerte… es mi promesa, quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero tener una razón para regresar cuando tenga que cumplir con mi deber… te amo… Morgana — los de Morgana derramaron lagrimas sin quererlo, Carth pudo ver la felicidad que transmitía su mirada al escuchar su proposición.

— Yo… yo también te amo Carth… acepto… claro que acepto… quiero ser tu esposa — Sonrió, mientras se inclinaba y le daba un leve beso en los labios.

— t

Carth despertó bruscamente, solo soñaba, nuevamente con Morgana, era curioso, podía ver el rostro de su esposa claramente en sus sueños, la sensación que su presencia le dejaba, podía recordar la suavidad de sus manos y el olor de su cabello, pero cuando despertaba, olvidaba la forma de su cara, había pasado mucho tiempo solo y había pasado mucho tiempo en el que ella se había ido de su lado.

Un gemido llamo su atención, la joven soldado parecía estar inquieta, Carth se acerco para verla y pudo constatar que tenia fiebre, seguramente por el golpe, no podía saber si el daño que se había hecho era serio, no podía llevarla al medico ya que los Sith darían con ellos, solo podía usar los pocos conocimientos de medicina que poseía para ayudarla era lo más que podía hacer por ella.

Consiguió algo de agua y algunas gasas y limpiaba el sudor de la frente tratando de bajarle la fiebre, la mujer se movía inquieta como si tuviese pesadillas, pero él hizo todo lo posible por ayudarla aunque no fuera mucho. Repentinamente la mujer tomo su mano con fuerza, llamando la atención de Carth, pareciera que ella le pidiera que le diera su fuerza para continuar con vida, a la vez, a Carth le recordó el día en que su hijo nació, Morgana tomaba su mano y pujaba con fuerza mientras el le daba palabras de aliento, estaba nervioso desde luego y no podía hacer nada por ella en ese momento, más que sostener su mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, que fuera fuerte, finalmente Dustil nació y vio a su esposa cargar a su hijo "Dustil Onasi, te gusta ¿verdad hijo?" esas eran las palabras que recordaba de aquel día.

Nuevamente estaba soñando, ¡¿Pero que le pasaba?! No era el momento para añorar tiempos pasados, tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir una misión que llevaria hacia el éxito, apretó con fuerza la mano de aquella mujer esperando de alguna manera que ella entendiera que no estaba sola, que estaba su lado, que el cuidaría de ella.

— Debes ser fuerte, puedes vencer esta fiebre, vamos, no has llegado a este lugar pasando entre los Sith, solo para morir en esta cama, vamos, debes luchar, lucha. — Hablo con seguridad, fue cuando noto que la respiración de esta persona comenzó a normalizarse, empezaba a tranquilizarse, al parecer había pasado lo peor para ella, así Carth respiro aliviado, esperando que esa fortaleza, la pusiera de pie otra vez.

Varios días pasaron y esta mujer no despertaba, Carth comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que lo hiciera, por lo tanto, había investigado un poco en Taris sobre la localización de Bastila pero no pudo recolectar mucho a causa de su compañera, no podía dejarla sola, el simple temor de que la encontraran los Sith lo ponía inquieto, el jamás había dejado a nadie atrás y no empezaría ahora menos cuando se trataba de una mujer, se preparaba para salir, fue cuando escucho un quejido proveniente de la cama y también algo de movimiento, estaba despertando y a la vez se levantaba, parecía desorientada, Carth se acerco a ella para comprobar que estuviera bien, aunque podía ver la confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

— Es bueno verte levantada en vez de pelearte con tus pesadillas — Sonrió, mientras que la mujer lo miro directamente a los ojos y después lo analizo de arriba hacia abajo.

— Soy Carth, uno de los soldados de la republica como tu que se encontraba en la espiral Endar.

— Eres el Carth del comunicador… ¿verdad? por cierto, soy Criane Lana. — se levanto con rapidez, y luego tambaleo, Carth la sostuvo para que no cayese, Criane parecía haber bebido demasiado pero en realidad estaba muy débil como para ponerse de pie.

— Espera, aun no estas bien del todo— la hizo sentarse y le dio algo de comida para que recobrará fuerza, — te diste un fuerte golpe, logre sacarte de la capsula de escape cuando nos estrellamos en Taris y logre traerte aquí.

— Supongo que te debo la vida… gracias…

— no tienes que agradecerme, nunca he dejado a nadie atrás durante una misión. — Carth también tomo un paquete de comida y comenzó a comer. — He leído tu historial, conoces muchos idiomas, eso es muy raro en un soldado raso pero, en este caso me puedes ser de mucha ayuda, tenemos que buscar a Bastila y salir de este planeta lo más pronto que podamos.

— ¿Bastila? La de la Espiral Endar ¿no? — comento confundida, mientras Carth también se mostró extrañado por su reacción, pero si Bastila y el consejo Jedi habían pedido que esta mujer entrará a la tripulación a ultimo momento ¿Cómo era posible que no la conociera?, ahora que lo pensaba… también era extraño que esta mujer hubiese la ultima sobreviviente de la Espiral Endar.

— Ese golpe debió afectarte bastante— contesto con rapidez. — Bastila es una Jedi, y no cualquier Jedi, ella tiene una extraña habilidad que se llama "La meditación de combate" con esa habilidad Bastila puede motivar a sus aliados al combate y desalentar a los oponentes.

— Asi que por eso es tan importante ¿Dónde esta ella?

— no lo sé, he estado investigando y al parecer aun no ha sido capturada por los Sith, así que aun tenemos la esperanza para encontrarla, seguramente los Sith estarán buscándola y no a dos tipos como nosotros.

— pues entonces debemos irnos, quiero investigar el planeta y quizás encontremos alguna información importante sobre esta Jedi Bastila — la mujer tomo sus cosas y comenzó a ponerlas en su cinto ante la mirada de Carth que no podía despegarla de ella, no por otra cosa, era hermosa, sin embargo, no confiaba en ella.

**Continuará…**

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Antes de empezar me gustaría saludar a todos los fans del fic "Revan and the Exile" y presentarles esta historia, dedicada a las fans de Carth Onasi, -como yo jeje- en la cual la trama se dedica por entero a Carth Onasi y Kotor desde su punto de vista. Esta historia no tratará solamente de Jedi y peleas entre el lado de la luz y el lado de la oscuridad, o algo por estilo si no que esta dedicada por entero al personaje de Carth dentro de Kotor, les seré honesta no conozco su historia en el comic que ha salido de "Caballeros de la Vieja Republica" sin embargo tratare de hacer este fic lo más filial al personaje como pueda.

La Revan empleada no es la Canon de la Historia (ya que el Canon es hombre) y utilizo el nombre oficial de la esposa de Carth Onasi, Morgana, por cierto ella saldrá más seguido en los capítulos: Por ultimo lamento que este capitulo haya sido tan corto, pero esta bien para empezar envíen sus comentarios a mi correo: hasta el próximo capitulo Nz-san.


End file.
